


a simmosa reunion

by cloud1217



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, NBC, amysosa, jonahsimms, simmosa, sitcoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud1217/pseuds/cloud1217
Summary: Amy has been in California for three months and while she's been doing great work, she's exhausted and can't help but miss her friends. Meanwhile, Jonah has been struggling without Amy despite putting on a smile.hey so i got carried away writing this & decided to split it up into like 2 parts probably so yeah sorry if its long & boring i just got into it lmao. hope u enjoy & remember to manifest a simmosa endgame for march 25 :))))) <3
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Questionnaires

California

Amy was tired and the weekend could not come quick enough. It had been a long week of meetings, phone calls and late nights and on top of that, Amy had been feeling unwell. “ **How do they all do it**?” She thought to herself, almost drifting off to sleep at her desk, suddenly startled by a knock at the door. “ **Uh just a minute**!” Amy sat up and combed her hands through her hair and composed herself. “Come in!” A young woman opened the door to Amy’s office “ **I’ve got those customer feedback forms you asked for**.” The woman said with a smile. “ **Oh yeah that’s great thank you Mona**!” Amy took the forms and stood up “ **Hey can I ask you something**?” Mona nodded in response. “ **Do you ever get lonely out here?** ” Mona smiled at Amy and said “ **Yeah you know, sometimes I do…especially when my friends Britney, Janell, Lisa and Lois are out of town then its just me and Anna and Taylor** ” Amy sighed with a laugh, she realised she was talking to the wrong person about this. “ **Thanks for the forms!** ” she said while sitting back down. Mona leaned against the door and said, “ **Oh by the way, my mom is in a singles group, I can message you the deets if you want?** ” Amy stared “ **That’ll be all Mona**!”

St Louis

Jonah is re-stocking the baby food shelves after a fight between two mothers broke out. Dina walks up “ **Got it all?** ” she asked. Jonah stands up “ **Yep, who knew the lengths that mothers would go to for discounted baby slop** ” he laughed at himself. **“Yeah, I wish I coulda got a good look at them, my ‘banned from the store’ list is looking kinda bare** ” Dina walked off, clipboard in hand. Jonah shook his head and walked off to the break room for lunch. He walked in, to see Eric & Mateo eating together. “ **Uh should he be back here Mateo**?” Jonah asked, “ **Back off Jonah**!” Mateo snapped back. “Okayy” Jonah sat alone and pulled out a sandwich. “ **Oh god what is that smell** ” Cheyenne shouted as she walked in. Jonah looked up and said “ **Oh yeah that’s probably the yeast from my bread, I made it myself the process is really interesting actually-** “ Cheyenne interrupted with “ **Yeah sorry I just don’t really care** ” she walked over to sit with Mateo & Eric. Jonah pulled out his phone and a Facebook memory notification appeared, a selfie of him & Amy from one year ago. He sighed and tidied his stuff up. Back to work.

California

Amy’s boss walks into her office “ **Hey Amy, so remember the customer feedback questionnaires that we’re putting in stores, well it would be great if you could go to one of the stores and just explain what we’re doing** ” Amy looked confused “ **You want me to go into a store and explain to staff how to give a questionnaire out**?” Her boss was very enthusiastic, “ **Yes! That would be fantastic! Its store 1217 by the way** ” He rushed out, leaving Amy with her instructions. She sighed “ **Fuck** ”.

3 Days later, St Louis

Glenn & Dina stand at the front of the break room doing the usual morning announcements. “ **And some exciting news today! Amy will be joining us today to go through a new customer feedback method!** ” Glenn said, very excitingly. Everyone in the room looked at Jonah **“Oh this is gonna be good!** ” Garrett laughed. “ **Yeah, it’s gonna be so awkward**!” Cheyenne added. Jonah stood up and announced “ **It’s not going to be awkward, you know we’re both adults we can handle it sensibly so..yeah** ” The break room goes silent then Marcus pipes up “ **Wonder if she’s still single…** ” Everyone boos him.

Amy’s Car

Amy drives from the airport to the store. Her phone starts ringing so she pulls over. “ **Hello**?” it’s her boss. “ **Hey Amy! So one little last minute bit of information, if you could swing by the Fenton store, there’s an employee that has volunteered to help you out with this questionnaire rollout!** ” Amy was relieved “ **Oh, wow that’s great actually, OK bye!** ” Feeling a little more relaxed Amy pulls into the parking lot and sees a short, blonde employee waiting outside. “ **Oh god** ” she whispers to herself. And there she was, Kelly walked up to the car and her smile quickly faded. “ **Amy**!” she shouts with a smile “ **Kelly**!” Amy was smiling very wide, in disbelief. Kelly hopped in and the two set off. The silence was terribly awkward. “ **Sooo** ” Amy tried to relieve the tension. “ **We don’t have to talk** ” Kelly replied. “ **Yup** ” Amy said awkwardly.

Store 1217

“ **So how you are feeling about this man?** ” Garrett asked Jonah. “ **Oh me? Yeah I’m fine I’m like super cool about it like who’s coming today, Arnie?** ” Jonah said with a nervous laugh. “ **Oh yeah, you’re fine definitely, Arnie’s coming.** ” Garrett replies, jokingly. A car pulls up outside and Jonah’s eyes widen. Glenn & Dina walk out to greet Amy. The car door opens and Kelly steps out. “ **Kelly**?” Jonah squeaks. Amy then gets out the car “ **Hi Glenn, Dina**!” Glenn welcomes Amy with a warm hug and Dina shakes her hand. “ **So! Questionnaires**.” Amy says unenthusiastically. Kelly is greeted by Jonah “ **Hi, Jonah** ” She walks straight back to the break room. “ **So, we getting started**?” Dina asks. “ **Just a minute I need the bathroom. Go get everyone ready** ” Amy jogs to the bathroom and the others go to the break room. Jonah follows Amy. “ **Amy**!” he shouts “J **onah I gotta go-** “ Amy rushes to a trash can to throw up “ **Woah**!” Jonah runs to comfort her. “ **Are you okay?** ” He asks. **“Don’t be alarmed when I ask you this Jonah but, I’m gonna need you to go pick me up a pregnancy test** ” Jonah stares at Amy in disbelief. “ **Oh, yeah uh sure I will get on that right now”** Jonah gets up, stumbles into the wall and walks it off. Amy watches him walk off, a smile grows on her face.

to be continiued...


	2. Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy dropped some potentially life-changing news on Jonah, could it bring them back together? 
> 
> hope you like besties <333

Jonah strolled up to the counter where Sandra was working and discreetly put the pregnancy test down, he looked at Sandra as if to say 'don't say a thing' but Sandra just smiled, put the test through and gave Jonah his receipt. He ran off to Amy who was waiting outside the bathroom. 

" **Did you get it?** " She asked impatiently. " **Yeah here you go** " Jonah handed Amy the test and she walked into the bathroom, Jonah began to follow " **Oh you're coming in too?** " she asked, Jonah stuttered. " **Just come on then I don't mind** " Amy turned back around and smiled secretly, as did Jonah. Amy walked into the stall and the silence was deafening, " **Can you like, play some music or something?** " Amy asked. " **Sure yeah lemme just** " Jonah opened Spotify and played the On Repeat playlist. Lover by Taylor Swift came on and Jonah fumbled with his phone " **Um yeah i'm not sure how this is on here i-** " Amy interrupted him with " **Yeah that's probably mine** " she said from the stall. They both then said simultaneously " **The joint** **Spotify** " the two let out a laugh **"Taylor Swift fan huh?** " Jonah joked. " **Shut up!** " Amy laughed back. She was smiling. Amy stood up and walked out. " **Now we wait!** " 

**The Break Room**

Kelly was stressed enough as it is, now she had to settle a loud break room. She stood up on a table and shouted " **Attention!** " nobody moved. Dina stepped forward and shouted loudly " **Can everybody shut the fuck up!** " The room fell silent. " **Wow, thanks Dina** " Kelly said, stepping down. " **So my partner seems to be too busy for this, so here we go-questionnaires!** " She said enthusiastically. Her energy did not match the room.

**Amy & Jonah**

" **Ok, here goes.** " Amy said shakily, " **Just gotta look at the lines, not that hard** " she tried to convince herself. " **Hey let me, I got you** " Jonah reassured her and took the test from her. " **Well?** " Amy asked impatiently. " **It's negative.** " he said. Amy took it in, she was half relieved, half disappointed. " **Oh, okay I guess that's good then.** " She was pacing. " **You good.** " Jonah asked. " **Yeah, I am, I think.** " Jonah walked up to Amy and hugged her. Suddenly with no warning Amy blurted out " **I love you** " Jonah was silent. " **I-I, I mean I _miss_ you, I miss you!**" Jonah stepped back, then smiled. " **Well, I _miss_ you too.**" The two stared at each other, then rushed to kiss one and other. For the first time in 3 months, everything felt like it was better. They pulled away " **Woah** " Jonah said, Amy looked up at him and laughed. " **You know, part of me kinda wanted to be pregnant. I know I never really said it Jonah but I did think about it, having a child with you** " Jonah looked happy, " **I thought about it too Amy.** " They sat on the floor, and held hands. " **Look, I know it would be difficult but, what if we make it work, long distance** " Amy suggested. " **Opposite coasts long distance?** " Jonah questioned. " **No.** " he replied to himself. Amy looked shocked but then he said " **I want to move with you, to California. I love you Amy,** " Amy smiled, " **I love you too Jonah.** " They stood up and walked back to the front of the store. The questionnaire meeting had ended and everyone was stood there as Amy & Jonah walked out hand in hand. Suddenly the lights went out. " **Oh god, power must be out** " Dina exclaimed, dragging Glenn to fix it. Everyone looked up at the ceiling and there they were, the stars. Almost 6 years later. " **Moment of beauty huh**? **"** Jonah said to Amy, she smiled and replied. " **Oh yeah, and plenty more to come** " They kissed passionately under the glow in the dark stars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u like :) it’s not the best but it’s a happy ending ♡


End file.
